Lea & Cory's Trip To Alaska
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: Lea & Cory's anniversary is approaching, and after long months of preparation they finally make it to Alaska. Cool air, hot tubs and mild smut. Enjoy :)


Lea and cory had been planning their one year anniversary trip for months now. It had all been set up perfectly. They would fly up to Canada first and stay with Cory's mom for a few days before leaving their one year old behind and heading to Alaska. Cory even thought of the bright idea that neither of them would be intimate with the other the entire month before their vacation. Very hesitantly, Lea agreed and waited impatiently for May 22 to arrive. That night her body screamed with anticipation for their plane ride to Cory's hometown the next morning. And for Cory, it was almost impossible to keep his eyes off of his wife's half naked body as she applied moisturizer to her skin after her shower that evening. He quickly removed himself from their bedroom and strolled down the hall to their little angel's nursery. As expected, the tot was fast asleep in her crib, her teddy "Reese" clinched in the grip of her small fist. Cory brushed the baby girl's hair gently before leaning over and placing a kiss on her tiny cheek. "We're so lucky, huh?" says Lea as she sneaks up behind him and wraps her arm around his waist. Cory smiles: "Yeah, we really are." He looks at Lea and kisses her gently on her forehead before turning back to the baby. "But she is gonna be a mess when we try to leave on Tuesday." Says Cory "Nah, she'll be alright. She's our little trooper." Replies Lea, while rubbing the girl's cheek. Cory turns to Lea "She gets it from her mom." He says seductively and leans down to Lea's lips. She stops him with her pointer "No no no, this was your idea and we're sticking to it." She says teasingly "So we can't even kiss?" "I think it'd be better if we kept it pg, after all I am the one with no self control." She smiles before prancing out of the nursery. Cory sighs and follows behind, they say their goodnights to each other in the bedroom and then get into bed and fall asleep. The next two days is a mash up of family dinners and frequent visits from Cory's friends and families. Then there's "Bye Gia, mommy and daddy love you. Be good for gramma, ok." And of course the "meltdown" which lasts about 10 minutes before Cory and Lea decide to sneak out the back door. The plane ride takes what seems like forever, but they finally land in Alaska. There's the days events like site seeing, shopping, and waving to paparazzi and all Lea can think about is getting back to their lodge and ripping Cory's clothes off. Finally, dusk falls and they head back. Cory suggests lighting some candles out back and taking a dip in the hot tub. Which was the exact opposite of what Lea had in mind, such a hopeless romantic. So Lea slips on her bathing suit, the navy blue one that Cory adores, and waits for Cory on the balcony where the hot tub lay. She wades around in the water just enjoying the mixture of steam from the tub and the brisk Alaskan air. Cory comes out in his suit with a lighter and two glasses of champagne. He places them beside the hot tub and lights the candles that surround it before slipping in to join Lea. She keeps her distance, letting him get used to the temperature as she had already done. After 5 minutes or so he smiles at her and gestures her to come to him. Lea doesn't hesitate but slowly makes her way over to her husband. He wraps his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. Lea giggles before falling into his kiss. Cory caresses Lea's lower back gently as she makes her way from his lips to his neck. She nibbles on his skin, knowing that this drives him nuts. Cory slowly undoes the string of Lea's top letting it fall into the water. He rubs her bare back and feels her wiggle out of her bottoms. Cory moves his hands gently down to her bare ass, squeezing it. Lea moans softly and continues to kiss his neck. She moves her hands down and helps him slip off his trunks. Cory, now naked also, slowly picks up his wife. Lea wraps herself around him as he enters her. They both moan in unison, as Cory starts to pump faster inside of Lea. She breathes heavily, cool air spilling onto his neck giving him goose bumps. The sensation of the freezing night air, the warm jets of the water, and Lea wrapped around him was all too amazing for Cory to handle. He went as slow as he could, savoring each pump, earning a moan from her each time as he went. She was getting closer and so was he, so Cory lifted her by her ass swiveled around and then settled her back onto his lap, her back against the hot tub now. He kissed and licked her neck adding sensation and drawing her closer and closer to climax. Cory's thrusts became harder, deeper. She couldn't handle it much longer and Lea moaned loudly, digging her nails into his bare back. She milked him as her climax became stronger allowing him to join in, amplifying their moans. Finally it ended, and they lay in the nip of each other's necks breathing heavily too out of breath for words. Finally Cory looked up at Lea, she was a beautiful, sweaty mess. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face "Now tell me that this wasn't worth the wait." Lea smiles and kisses him "If I did, I'd be lying." He laughs and falls back into her kiss.


End file.
